


Two and a half men and a woman.

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: Two and a Half Men (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns
Summary: What if the Harper men had a sister?
Relationships: original female character/charlie harper, walden schmidt/original female character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Two and a half men and a woman.

Malibu was the hottest it had ever been that day. Felicity ran her fingers through her auburn hair as she lay in bed, one hand playing with her clit while the other massaged her breasts.

''Felicity open up!''

She cursed slightly as she heard her older brother's voice. It was Charlie, banging on her front door. God she wished she had just moved away from them all when she'd had the chance.

She pulled on a robe and headed to the door, opening it and gesturing him to come inside.

''Alan's moved in with me.''

No sooner had he said that then her other older brother made his way into the house.

''And you thought you'd come over here why?''

''Alan thought it would be a good idea for you to join us as well.''

Felicity raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow at Alan and blinked, tilting her head to the side.

''C'mon, it'll be like the old days, all Harpers under one roof again.''

''By that logic we should invite mom as well.'' 

''You shut your mouth.'' The two boys said at the same time and the ginger haired woman giggled.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''I have no clue how you talked me into this.'' 

Truthfully she adored her brothers and would do anything for them and yet there was something about being in this place that made her feel a little bit smaller than she was.   
This place was beautiful though and right by the ocean so she wasn't too upset.


End file.
